Sheathing the Light
by ceruleanglass
Summary: When we have lost our way, eventually we find good. When we lose what we depend on the most, that knowledge comes. And in that knowledge, we can see through the illusion. Annie knew this lesson all too well, from observing the society run by the government in Shinganshina. The society in the realm of the Capitol is no different. She wakes to the rise of the Games.
1. Decay of Conduct

**A/N** I've always wanted to write a story with this character and to crossover her to the universe of the initial Hunger Games – therefore it involves the events of the first book. I haven't written a fanfiction in a while so I hope that you will enjoy c: Please let me know how you think it is

**Chapter 1**: Decay of Conduct

大道廢,有仁義; 智慧出,有大偽

When the great Tao is forgotten, goodness and piety appear. When the body's intelligence declines, the cleverness and knowledge step forth. There is falseness.

DaodeJing – 18

A lot of time had passed since she'd encased herself in a crystal cocoon. So far from the outside world, yet so close. Shinganshina had all but become nothing. The titans had somehow disappeared. The vividness of the grass, the bright blue skies; all eaten by the stark grey, and the coldness of the day to come. There was nothing. Absolute nothingness.

In her recovery, Annie supposed that in the desolation, the people were desperate for anything to fill that hole. Thus the Hunger Games. She did not know how exactly they came about, nor how long it had been since the first games were announced, but what did it matter to her? The Capitol's preying glance would never find her. And it would stay that way.

Annie had found herself, lying up on a musty bed. After shrugging off the sheets, she glanced around the room. No signs of human life, except for the cracked cerulean glaze vase leaning against the dilapidated walls of the hut. She gathered her hair up to tie it up then bent down to slip over a white hoodie and tug on her sepia military jacket. She looked down, and saw the dark Green Unicorn insignia of the Military Police sewed onto the pouch.

The military police. The walls. Eren. The mission. Several pieces of her past life flashed quickly, lasting far too long for her liking.

She shook her head to loosen herself from any lingering thoughts and pulled on her boots. Focus. The first thing she was taught since her childhood was surveillance. She did not know where exactly she was, nor what she would encounter. She'd left that life behind, and it would never come back.

Annie stood outside the hut. 'From here, I can see everything. It's nothing more than a prison,' she thought.

All of the houses, if you can even call them that, were fenced in, wrapped by black barbed wires. You could be safe all you wanted, but starvation would have you almost immediately. Through the intricate metal wiring, you could see the wilderness pave a way into the forest. But that freedom would only last so long.

She wandered through the streets. She let her surroundings blur away as she made her way past the huts. It was a silent day, but nothing to be taken for granted.

"The time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District Twelve in the 74th Annual Hunger Games." A voice.

She stopped. To her right, down below, she could see rows and rows of children, separated by columns for males and the other for females. And at the very front, she could see a bubbly, pink-haired talcum-powder faced woman in a frilled violet outfit. The woman walked over to a large glass bowl filled with slips of papers, and began the motions of grabbing. But she stopped.

When Annie looked up, she met the woman's beady eyes. The woman's painted lips tightened into a line, then split into a smile.

"Oh my. It seems we have a newcomer!" The children turned their heads around to stare at her. Annie could feel the weight of their stares on her even from being above them. She could never get used to that feeling, the awkward silences and that pressure. The woman leaned into the microphone, "Tell me now, what is your name and age?"

At that moment Annie hesitated, then sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of this. For now, she thought, it'd be easier just to give the woman her answer, and nothing more. "Annie. 16," She replied curtly. She had the feeling that the announcer wasn't to be trusted. And she'd be right in assuming so as the woman's smile grew wider. That smile stretching out the limits of her lips, splitting across her face.

"Well now. Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems as though we have a Volunteer." She clapped her hands eagerly like a seal. "Please welcome Annie as the Female Tribute of District 12 for the 74th Hunger Games!" Annie's frost blue eyes hardened as she made her way down, escorted by the peacekeepers.

The peacekeepers in their stark white uniforms and visored helmets lined her on all sides as she came closer and closer to the crowded center of the reaping square. It felt cold. Impersonal. But nothing unusual, she'd assumed. She saw the trembling shoulders of the twelve year olds and the silence that soon blanketed the crowd of teenagers. No one would have this fate, nor would they welcome it upon others.

She sighed inwardly, but they would still rather be safe within what little confines they have. She'd wondered if this District would be different than the overwhelming presence of the Capitol, which was everywhere. It wasn't easy to avoid. The iron grip of the paradise known as the Capitol, so it would reach this far. She knew that the Capitol, judging from the blind reverence the woman seemed to show towards it.

"Moving on now to the boys." Annie saw her go through the motions once more. Annie could see out of the corner of her eye, the way the male rows tensed up, not daring to breathe as the announcer made a show of swirling the paper slips around in the bowl. The anticipation heightened until breaking to the plucking of a small paper. Then she heard the name 'Peeta Mellark' being announced.

The sea of boys parted until Peeta made his way to the stage. He had ash blonde hair, blue eyes on pale skin, and a stocky build. Compared to the others his age, she could see that he was well nourished, with a slightly more advantageous physical condition for a person who lived in District 12. She could wonder if he was as mentally prepared as he looked, but she dismissed it as a passing interest. He'd be just like the others in the Games.

"Now then, please give a round of applause! Here are your tributes for the 74th Hunger Games, Annie and Peeta Mellark!" the announcer gushed. But not one single clap was heard. Instead, the crowd touched the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips then held it out towards them. Then they dropped their arms to their sides. Each and every one of them gazed at them with an air that reminded her of a prayer. She couldn't tell whether the gesture was done out of pity or admiration, but Annie wouldn't ponder it any further. She turned to Peeta and could see how he averted his eyes from her as he straightened his shoulders out in a show to mask his anxiety. She couldn't understand why he'd bother such a flimsy attempt at bravado.

"Come now children, shake hands and show your unity to your fellow districts and tributes!"

Peeta lifted his arm and held out his hand towards Annie. Annie stared at it for a second before looking at him. His eyes seemed to urge her to take it. Everything around her seemed to fade away at that moment. For some reason, she couldn't find it in herself to completely turn away from him. Maybe it was because he had the same gentleness in his eyes like Armin, she would later find herself thinking.

"Remember to stay tuned to the live recordings of the games, and interviews. As always, may the odds be ever in your favor," the announcer leaned away from the microphone. Annie and Peeta released each other, and were ushered away to their private rooms by the peacekeepers to say their farewells. Annie stood to the side while watching Peeta's family come up to him and embrace him, wiping their tear soaked faces against their skirts and sleeves. She saw him reach his hands up to hold them close, and murmur reassurances and promises he knew he probably couldn't keep.

As the announcer happily flounced off the stage in her 10-inch high heels, she could tell by the grins of the Capitol people that these games would devour and taint that kindness in him. She wasn't the sentimental type by nature, but that didn't mean she approved. It was then that Annie promised herself that she would mourn the loss.

**Author's Note: **

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 so far? It's a bit colder compared to how most fanfiction about the starting of the hunger games are, but I wanted to keep in character as much as I could. I'm thinking of possible light romances but it's not set in stone quite yet. Umm, please continue to show Sheathing the Light your favor! Thanks so much c:**

**~ceruleanglass**


	2. Increase by Evidence

**A/N**

**Before the story continues,**

**I'd love to thank anon CR0N0S and fellow fanfic writer Tanglepelt (check out her hetalia stuff….so heartwrenchingly thrilling) and Silver-Wire for their kindness. **

**~ceruleanglass**

**Chapter 2:** Increase by Evidence

朝甚除，田甚蕪，倉甚虛。服文采，帶利儉，厭飲食，財貨有餘。

When the rich spectators prosper while farmers lose their land when government officials spend money on weapons instead of curs; when the upper class is extravagant and irresponsible while the poor have nowhere to turn – all this is to know the pride of robbers.

DaodeJing - 53

After Peeta's family was sent away, Annie decided to leave for her room. The last thing she saw was Peeta staring blankly at the doors of the train, where his family was just standing only a moment ago. His face was drawn, and his eyes reddened from tears.

Annie found herself alone in a single room train compartment before she and Peeta could meet their mentor. She stared at the clock. Judging by how time passed since the beginning of their ride to the Capitol, that would be in an hour's time. She flopped back onto the bed, and slid her eyes shut to rest.

"Please wake up! It's time to meet with your mentor!" screeched the announcer. Annie slowly rose out of bed, patting down loose hairs that unraveled from her tight bun. She blinked sleepily at the blotchy faced woman before tugging her jacket properly in place, and walked past the District 12 Escort out into the corridors. The escort huffed, and shuffled quickly so that she was leading Annie over to another much larger room. It was a wide room, with polished paneled walls, glass mirrors, and sleek mahogany tables with foods and drinks at the front. The government took pride in themselves, showing off through these opulent displays.

"Please take a seat while I get your mentor. He's probably by the bar carts. He and I will be discussing you about the traditional routine to prepare for the Game. The reapings will be recapped for everyone to see while dinner is being served." The bottoms of the doors ghosted over the ground as the escort left them to their own devices. In her place, the servers entered the room and began plating their tables.

Annie turned her attention towards the windows, watching the trees blur away. She could feel the eyes of her district partner, Peeta, on the back of her head. Even with his light fidgeting motions, she sensed it all. She recalled seeing evidence of his tears, and whether they were of frustration or defeat she didn't know. That sign of humanity would be seen as weakness in the arenas. But letting the tributes not release their burdens by shedding a tear would only make it that much harder to remain human. She knew from experience.

Ever since that day, the day the walls fell, she knew then that something was changing, rearranging her from the inside out. And that she could never go back where home once was. 'I can feel it right at the heart of me, and it grips me physically,' Annie thought, reaching up to the area of her heart, and gripping the cotton. 'It would not take too long drag me down into a violent vertigo. I can feel that time approaching quickly.' This wouldn't do. Annie needed a distraction of some sort.

Without turning away, she asked him what he wanted. He asked her if he'd ever met him. She didn't.

"Well, have you ever heard of him?" he ventured further when she showed no sign of recognition. "You know, Haymitch. He is our mentor. He did win this thing once. I wonder how he's like." Again, she gave no answer.

After staring at Annie a little longer, Peeta sighed, "Look, you know if you don't wanna talk, I understand. But I don't think there's any problem with getting a little bit of help." Before anyone could say another word, the doors suddenly opened and a man entered. He was wearing a light gray vest and white button down, and held an empty glass. This was probably Haymitch, she thought.

As Haymitch made his way over to the refreshments table, Peeta made to stand. Suddenly, Haymitch turned to them. Peeta halted. And Haymitch just sighed before nodding.

"Congratulations," he said before selecting a long necked bottle with curious amber liquid sloshing about inside. Peeta and Annie watched as he poured himself a glass, and sat himself down on the couch in front of them.

Peeta wasted no time, and decided he wanted some answers. "So, uh, when do we start?"

Haymitch shut his eyes and waved a hand in front of his face. "Whoa, Whoa. So Eager. Most of you usually aren't so eager to get started."

"Well yeah, but I wanna know what the plan is since you're our mentor."

Haymitch gulped down his drink, before asking "Mentor?" as if he hadn't a clue to why he was there in the first place.

"Yeah, our mentor. You're supposed to tell us how to get sponsors and give us advice." The brat's so oddly worked up. So Haymitch decided he would humor the kid. He rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"Oh, advice huh?" he made an umm noise, before sarcastically emphasizing, "Embrace the possibility of your imminent death. And know, in your heart, that there's nothing I can do to save you." When he finished his response, he smiled. Peeta frowned to himself.

Through the layer of sarcasm Haymitch was using, Annie knew he meant every word of his 'advice' to them. The Hunger Games were a competition. And the end rule for a competition was absolute regardless of the variety in rules made to accompany. Here, there would be only one victor out of the twenty four tributes offered. This was a world in which the gods fight off boredom in the only way they knew how.


	3. How Greediness Injures

**A/N**

**I'm very happy that Sheathing the Light has been shown interest. I'm sorry I haven't been updating like a normal person does but I've been busy preparing to go to Beijing for the fall and been distracted by Haikyuu! . Now I'm in Beijing. This is the first time I'll be here for months instead of a single week, and I've met a few new friends whose rooms are close to mine. It's so far been fun but also a little…tiring? I can't move quite too well after the first day of orientation, and the second one would probably be just a bad. I'm so getting old….and we got lost attempting to return from the office buildings to our dorm…but that's life right?**

**It's already passed the second week that i've been here. it's been good so far c:**

** My concern for updating while in China: it was uncertain to whether fanfiction is available in China. I hope to update as soon as I can c: **

**-edit: Omg I can update!**

**~ceruleanglass**

**Chapter 3: **How Greediness Injures

民之輕死, 以其上求生之厚, 是以輕死。夫唯無以生為者，是賢于贵生。

The people make light of death because of their labours in clinging to life; therefore they make light of death. The one who is not absorbed in life is worthier than he who esteems life.

DaodeJing - 75

The doors opened once more, signaling the return of the announcer, who smoothed down the front of her skirt before sitting at the table. As soon as Annie was seated, she was handed copious amounts of eggs, rich with butter and milk, cakes, several assortments of meats and fruits, and fried potato slices. A set of rolls were placed in front of Annie. 'This is the first time I've seen this much food,' she thought.

It was the truth. Meals during training were only for sustenance, not indulgences. She looked over the crystal, the stainless steel, and sleek mahogany of the table and thought, this Capitol certainly has the money to afford such luxuries. 'Luxuries that I cannot afford to take part of, or I'd get attached to the weighted pleasures that were not mine to enjoy,' she believed.

The Capitol that lives sitting back, growing fat and squealing with glee at any little thing while their people suffer, they could be doing something much more engaging. But they pay their attentions to the tributes, whom serve as their entertainment. If by sitting behind a television's surface, then there is no need to feel a particularly strong connection to any of the tributes from the twelve districts. There is not any value to people, is there? Death is said to release one from their burdens, but nothing will change. Living is essentially death. Sitting here we are one of many chess pieces.

But now was not that the appropriate time to ponder. It wouldn't be good to dwell too long. With that, she decided upon taking a roll and some water. Across from her, she saw Haymitch tip his head back and gulp down a red liquid, paying no heed to the food presented to him. Next to her, Peeta's gaze hardened upon seeing Haymitch so comfortable, while he sat there in silence, not knowing what to do, nor having any sort of foundations on which to have that comfort.

Sensing the awkwardness, or just not fit to sit in silence forever, the announcer decided now was the time to introduce herself. So there was a name, Annie mused. The announcer, or EffieTrinket, as she'd introduced herself was beginning to spout off praises about the glory of the Capitol. She saw no point in such blatant sugarcoating, and if she'd truly cared, perhaps she would have said something. But there was a saying about ignorance being bliss so she decided against it.

"So tell me, what skills have you got?" And then there was Haymitch who seemed to have become slightly more sober; his thought processes clear enough to remind him to do his job. Peeta perked up a bit, shared a look with Annie, and told him. "I've worked at a bakery before doing some heavy lifting. But uh, I don't know too much about Annie yet so I can't say for sure." Haymitch leaned back, "Strength. That's good. We can work with that," but he nodded towards Annie. "What can you do?"

She straightened up in her chair and replied, "I have experience in hand to hand combat. That's all." She felt that was enough to say without revealing too much. She didn't think Haymitch needed to know that she could handle herself in a forest. Haymitch rose an eyebrow at the dismissive answer, but took nothing of it. He leaned forward, takin a glass with him and swirling the contents around.

"Now that we've got that part settled, we can get to choosing a role for you two to play, more or less."

"To play out? For who? What are you talking about?"

"Who else but the capitol? After you get all primped up to look pretty for the cameras, you should have some sort of angle to work around. Their host, Caesar Flickerman, is pretty good at improvisation and is pretty much capable of maximizing the strengths of each tribute's skills and more impressive qualities," Haymitch snorted at that, almost choking on a sip.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Peeta wondered.

"Not exactly. It's true that being under constant scrutiny by the Capitol ain't something for the faint of heart. But neither are these games. That's why having a sociable sort of guy for the tv interviews with the tributes is more a benefit than an restriction. Gets the capitolites all excited about their favorites to win, as if they think that they're like the tributes. Though it's plain to see which districts are in the favor of the majority of the crowd."

Peeta nodded at that, "Isn't it usually the Careers that get a higher chance of the sponsors support?" Haymitch clapped his hands and pointed out. "Exactly! Now you're getting it. The Careers are called careers because they've been training for their lives up until this point. Now normally the Capitol wouldn't allow preparation prior to the Games. But these bloodthirsty little demons are their beloved children. So of course, to make the people happy and kept interested, they've made an exception to their rules." Haymitch turned over to the television, turning it on to the replays.

The black screen flickered to life, and the profiles of each boy and girl tribute from the 12 districts were displayed, with commentary by the two men. Their speaking mannerisms like a news anchor to the public.

"Here we have the Careers! Now folks take a good look! Let's begin with District 1" A mildly attractive boy 's image was shown side by side with a beautiful wavy haired blonde smiling at the camera. Next was district 2, and at that, Peeta began to lean in. The image of a boy and girl appeared. The boy who towered over her with his blonde hair and his bulky form rippling with tensed muscles, shared a confident smirk. Not much different than the petite girl with dark brown braided hair, wicked eyes, and a curved smile. "Now would you look at that! It seems we have a great crop of tributes, and we've only just begun."

Annie's mind blurred as the rest of the candidates were announced. She didn't remember the faces that were displayed after those. Those eyes, she could tell. Those eyes were determined not only to survive, but showed no hesitation to cut down whomever stood in their path. She knew eyes like those, and they were no different than the pinning stares of the Capitolites, so enticed with their games. It seemed these people had cast away their humanistic side long ago. You couldn't remain with your current human moralities intact, because the struggle would only deepen. She held her jacket sleeve tighter. They were wrong though. It hadn't even truly begun.

After the displays, night fell and they were released back to their rooms. Annie immediately turned right back out, heading down the corridors to her room. Peeta, close behind, caught up to her when she decided to sit herself beside the windows, overlooking the night life below. She could see the lights seeping out of the windows, and the flashing colors all around. Balloons floated to the stars above and the updates for the events to come had just began streaming live. But it was the sound of the citizens' cheers and whoops that interrupted what could have been a moderately peaceful evening, and that was with consideration of the events that transpired during the day.

She had her head turned to the side, with her bangs shadowing her face. She didn't know of Peeta's presence in front of her until the rustling of his clothes announced it to her as he sat himself down across from her.

"Tomorrow, we'll be arriving. We'll have stylists are going to be working on our image so we can show off our best at the Tribute Parade, so hopefully we can get them to like us enough to give us a sponsor." He sighed when he received no voiced response. Her reflection revealed her sign of acceptance when she slightly bowed her head into a nod.

"I know that we really don't know each other, and I know you might be hesitant about having to do all this. But we should try to brainstorm some sort of plan for what we'll do. I just wanted to introduce myself a bit better," Peeta said, rubbing the back of his head, not really knowing what else to do. Annie's icy eyes pierced through him, and he stifled the urge to turn away. He bent his knees to stand up.

Before he turned himself away, she told him," tomorrow is only the beginning."

To those who mock the preciousness of life, and to those who proceed towards it with caution, Annie didn't know what would result of this. And it behooved her to wait in the darkness alone with this single thought, before she decided to give to slumber.


	4. Being Different from Ordinary Men

**A/N**

**Hello! I've finally started writing up another chapter of Sheathing the Light. Now we get to see more of the other tributes from their group and perhaps something from the Careers?**

**Midterms are over now! :D I'm just hoping we did well ehe.**

**But finals are quickly approaching now...with all these fun presentations ehe...and then two weeks of study travel with my class.**

**Thank goodness I could pull my hunger games references even while here in China. I probably should have brought the book with me, but limited space…**

**I've had this little snippet on my computer for weeks maybe almost a month and never thought to post it...I know I'm so silly.**

**Thank you for your patience everyone!  
**

**Here's just a bit of chapter 4 (I know my writing style is odd because most people would think to update by putting in entire chapter in but I don't think I work like that)**

**Chapter 4: **Being Different from Ordinary Men

眾人熙熙, 如享太牢, 如登春台。我獨泊兮其未兆, 如嬰兒之未孩。兮, 若無所歸。眾人皆有餘, 而我獨若遺。我愚人之心也哉! 沌沌兮。

The multitude of men look satisfied, so pleased as if they were enjoying a full banquet, as though ascending in the joy of spring.

I alone remain indifferent, like one that has not received an omen. Like an infant who has not yet smiled.

I seem left behind, as if I have no place to return to.

The multitude of what men have are plenty, and I alone am empty. Like the man with a foolish heart, my mind is in a state of chaos.

DaodeJing - 20

When they arrived, it was morning. As the train entered the station, Annie could see many capitolites already crowding the windows cheering for them. Peeta was already standing at a window, having marveled the sights, and was now waving at them. He turned his head back at her and said,"Hey! Come on," only to turn back and grin happily at the adoring crowd. Annie stared at him, while Haymitch set down a knife, and said, "Might as well keep that knife. Boy knows what he's doing."

Peeta and Annie were quickly ushered to the rooms where the stylists would prepare them for the upcoming Tribute Parade. She saw the passing capitolites, how colorful and strange their apperances were, and knew how this would result. Painted lips and cheeks paired with a garish smile couldn't mask it. But she didn't know too much else about this strange place, so she had no choice but to go through with everything she was told. There's nothing worse than entering a situation unprepared, and it felt strangely familiar. Her long blonde hair was unclipped and the ends fell lightly on her shoulder, while the rest puffed up from being freed.

She was strapped onto a chilling metal table, her clothing all but stripped away, as the assistants went to work scrubbing away at her skin until it reddened, and stripping away spare hairs, carefully grooming her face in preparation for the dressing. She was then put into a dark room, waiting until the doors opened, and a man entered, introducing himself as her stylist, Cinna. He seemed modestly dressed to the point where you could barely discern him being a Capitolite. She saw on his face, that he wore shimmering gold eyeliner, but nothing more eye catching.

He sat down next to her after shaking her hand. "I'm sorry this happened to you and I'm here to help you in any way I can." At her surprise of the lack of smiles and congratulatory remarks, he said, "I don't see the point in that" before continuing on. "So tonight is the Tribute Parade. I'm going to take you out and show you off to the world. I'm here to help you make an impression. Now usually they dress up the people in clothes of their district." Clothes of their district… At her confusion, he told her that her district, District 12, were coalminers. "But I don't want to do that. I want to do something that they're going to remember. Did they explain to you about trying to get sponsors?" Annie replied, "They did, but I'm not very good at making friends." "We'll see. It's supposed to be a parade. You shouldn't be dressed up in a stupid costume, now should you?" At that moment she wondered if it was too much to receive such support from someone that reminded her painfully of the past.

First Peeta, and now this man, Cinna, with their quiet modesty, and the careful yet gentle approach they took to most problems. Though she did not know these people for long, only for a day at best, she could tell that much at least. However, in Peeta's case, she didn't know how much that would last, and still did not know the full reasons behind both male's decision to work with her. For now she supposed, it would be fine to accept Cinna's offer and see how things went.

Hours later, they were fitted into obsidian body suits that subtly shone under the lights. Cinna and his assistants flitted about, fixing things here and there, making sure things fit well and weren't uncomfortable for them. Upon Annie's shoulders, there was a long black cape that hung down until it trailed behind them. Underneath the cape was a translucent veil, with an almost diamond dust shimmer trails behind them. Strange, she thought this was oddly subtle in comparison to the neon blues, magentas, lime greens that she saw surrounding them.

She recalled Cinna explaining his concept to them. "Rather than on coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal. Let me ask you this. What happens to coal when we heat it and pressurize it?" Before she said a word, he assured her of her safety and that the flames were synthetically crafted by Portia and himself. Her face was relatively clear of makeup, besides a pale silver which highlighted the ice blues of her eyes. Annie's hair was brushed out but then neatly wrapped about in its usual style, but not without a elegant pin to secure it.

She remembered the dream-like tone to the statement that followed.

"I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena."

A shuffling sound to her right broke her out of her memory, and signified a fully-dressed Peeta exiting out of a dressing room. Annie gave him a side glance. His costume matched her own. However, he did not seem as pleased as his stylist was about the outfit. His stylist, Portia, and her team followed him tittering excitedly over their impact. She noted Cinna in the corner, wearing a drawn out expression as he accepted congratulations.

Peeta and Annie were taken to the bottom level of the Remake Center, which resembled a stable. The opening ceremony was about to begin. The pairs of tributes were being loaded onto chariots pulled by teams of four horses. No one needed to guide the reins of the animals, which were so well trained that the ride would be assuredly smooth. Cinna and Portia directed them onto the chariot, adjusting their positions, and the draping of the capes, before going off to consult each other.

Peeta looked all around the Remake Center then turned over to her. "Where is Haymitch anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this kind of thing?" Now that he mentioned it, Annie could not remember seeing their mentor anywhere. She wondered if he knew anything at all about this angle the stylists were taking. But Cinna had stated these were synthetic flames after all, so there was nothing really to get anxious over. She did not bother to tell Peeta this; Annie figured he would be able to recognize it himself.

The opening music began to play, and the doors opened to reveal the crowds surrounding their pathway. The ride wouldn't last for too long, and all the tributes would be gathered before the City Circle to hear the Capitol anthem. There they would be welcomed, and afterwards escorted into the Training Center, which would serve as living accommodations before the Games.

The first to arrive were the tributes from District 1, who rode out in a chariot pulled by snow-white horses. Their bodies were painted in silver which matched the jewels glittering on the fashion of their tunics. The crowd roared for their favorites. District 2 positioned to follow them. Peeta and Annie's chariot was quickly approaching the door. She could even see the overcast sky when she looked up, and she saw how the light deepened into gray during the evening hour. After District 11's chariot just rolled out, Annie saw Cinna appear, with a torch in his grasp. He climbed up onto the chariot and lit the capes. Before he left, he turned to Annie, and placed a hand under her chin. "Remember, heads high. And smile. They're going to adore you." He hopped off the chariot, and upon realizing a last minute idea, began gesturing to them when the music became too loud to shout.

"Do you understand what he's trying to say?" Annie asked Peeta.

"I think he said for us to hold hands," says Peeta. He grabbed Annie's right hand in his left, and they looked to Cinna for confirmation. He nodded and gave them a thumbs up just as they entered the city. Slowly they raised their hands above their heads, and the crowd's initial surprise morphed into cheers of "District 12!" which thundered throughout the Remake Center. Everyone's eyes were upon them. Annie saw herself and Peeta magnified on a large television; their faces being illuminated by the embers in the darkening twilight.

Annie's chin stiffened at the sight before she lifted her face high, and painted a slight smile on her lips while Peeta waved and grinned and shouted with the crowd. The Capitol showered them with flowers, and kept chanting their names. As their chariot rounded the corner, she heard a gasp from the crowd and looked at her outfit. The obsidian body suit melted away with the flames and left her in a white dress which flowed at the bottom, highlighted by the now bluish flames. Her dress shimmered in shades of silver as if Cinna had scattered crushed diamond dust all over it.

Sounds of "Annie! Annie! Peeta! Peeta! " followed them until they entered the City Circle. She looked down at their linked hands and loosened the grasp slowly. She couldn't help but think there was something odd about how Cinna matched them.

The twelve chariots filled the loop of the City Circle. The buildings surrounding the Circle were packed with the elite of the Capitol. Their horses in particular happened to pull right up to President Snow's mansion. The music then ended with a flourish, and the silence that followed allowed the president to enter and give a welcome speech.

Standing high above from the balcony, the president was a small, thin man with paper-white hair proclaimed his pride in the games. While doing so, Annie couldn't help but notice how they were the few tributes' faces still being aired. The darkening screen took no focus away from the constant flickering images of their faces. After the speech, the national anthem played and the cameras did a quick sweep around to each pair of tributes. The camera's lens sharpened focus held on District 12 longer as it did a final circling before disappearing into the Training Center.

Their chariots began circling around to return them. Once the doors shut, the prep teams swarmed them, babbling praise and cheering for them. The other tribute pairs sent them envious glares. Cinna and Portia appeared, helping them down from the chariots. They took care to remove the capes. Portia took out a can and extinguished the flames with a quick spritz.

"I'm sorry if it seemed sudden for me to keep holding your hand out there." Peeta admitted sheepishly. "To be honest, I was feeling a bit shaky myself." Annie nodded quietly, "It wasn't a problem. I do not think anyone else noticed."

Peeta nodded in thanks before he continued. "I think these outfits suited you. The people couldn't take their eyes off you!" He sent her a smile, and Annie saw such a sweetness to how genuinely he smiled at her, that a brief memory of training camp flashed. The image of Armin's soft yet meaningful smiles went away as quickly as they appeared. Their amiability made them all too scarily alike, she thought as they were quickly escorted back to their rooms.


	5. UPDATE

I think everyone should have the right to know why it's almost been a year since I last updated and increased chapter 4 of this story. I had school to finish but just as I was finishing my computer has been weakening and weakening ever since my study abroad trip so I haven't been able to properly update this story. I also haven't been feeling motivated but now I think I'm getting more and more inspiration. When I get a new computer/get it fixed, I'll be able to properly upload something for you c:

But I will also try alternative ways to keep you posted.

Thank you for following this small story of mine U-U


End file.
